1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle blower. More specifically, the present invention is an automated candle blower programmable to direct a flow of air to the general position of a flame on a burning candle.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one government study, in 2006, an estimated 23,600 fires in residences were caused by candles, resulting in 1525 civilian injuries, 165 deaths, and $390 million in property damage. Unattended burning candles caused a large portion of these fires.
Numerous attempts have been made to address the problem of unattended, burning candles and the dangers they present. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,284 (issued on Jun. 5, 2007) describes a controller electrically connected to a fan that, when actuated, forces air into a transparent cover. A series of openings are formed in the candle support. The invention of the '284 patent operates by continually providing air into the cover through the openings for so long as candle burning is desired. To extinguish the candle, air flow is stopped—that is, the fan is deactivated.
U.S. Published Application 2008/0076082 (published Mar. 27, 2008) also incorporates a fan orientated to create a horizontal air stream toward a flaming wick of a candle. The invention also incorporates a countdown timer. The invention may be remotely actuated with a transmitter.
U.S. Published Application 2007/0072140 (published Mar. 29, 2007) describes a system that includes a base with an extinguishing fluid situated within the base. Movement of a solenoid arm causes actuation of a spray nozzle to direct fluid, such as air, to the top of the candle through channels formed in a shell in which the candle is placed. The solenoid is actuated after a predetermined elapsed time, when a specific temperature is reached, or if a tilt sensor is triggered.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,084 (issued Nov. 7, 2006) discloses a candle warmer having a base and a fan orientated to direct air flow close to a candle resting on the base. This invention is not intended to control the flame of the candle, but rather to disperse the smell from the scented wax.